


Finding Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted: The Walking Dead (TV), Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, At the hospital, Daryl sees what Beth is about to do and catches her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her

He can’t take his eyes off her. He’s fought so long to try and find her and now she is standing right in front of him. All he wants to do is grab her and hold on forever. When he sees her turn and walk back toward her captures he’s confused but he doesn’t take his eyes off her. He knows what he would do and the fact she spent so much time with him he has no doubt she picked up some of his ways. 

He caught the glint of silver coming from her cast had him stepping closer, he needed to see what she held. When he saw the scissors in her raised hand, he pushed Rick aside and grabbed her hand. “No Beth,” he said pulling her into his arms. 

“Noah,” she whispered into his shoulder while everyone else erupted around them arguing and demanding.

He smiled at her as she pulled from his arms and yelled, “Stop.”

When silence fell, he looked at Dawn. “The boy comes with us.”

“No. I need him since you’re taking Beth.”

“And I just saved your miserable life. Noah comes with us, unless you’d like to take your chances with me,” Daryl growled.

He kept his face blank as Dawn took a step back. “Noah. Go to Rick,” he instructed, his gun raised and pointed at Dawn as he and Beth backed away from the group in front of him, toward their family. As soon as they cleared the doors, he holstered his pistol and pulled Beth into his arms and holding her tight. “I never gave up,” he whispered into her ear.

“I knew you wouldn’t.”

A throat clearing behind him had him turning and looking sheepishly at Rick. “Can we go now?”

Daryl Just nodded and let Beth go ahead with the others while he and Rick covered their rear, just in case. “Something you want to tell me?” Rick asked as they reached the doors.

“Kinda obvious ain’t it?”

He couldn’t help but smile as Rick just nodded and replied, “Yeah it is. Just don’t hurt her.”

“I’d die first,” he told Rick and he meant every word.


End file.
